


Saw it in A Movie

by Chroniclerofthelosttales



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, just had a thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chroniclerofthelosttales/pseuds/Chroniclerofthelosttales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain swan fluffy kiss in the snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saw it in A Movie

             Emma rushed out of her former ice prison, her boots gliding precariously across the icy road and her lungs stinging from the cold air- but it all ceased to matter when she spotted the familiar black-clad figure that was racing toward her with the same urgency and needy haste she felt.

            "Emma!" Killian shouted, and she barreled into him a moment later, her mouth seeking his the moment they made contact. His arms tightened around her and she hummed happily against his lips, running her fingers through his hair as tears of relief pricked at the corners of her eye, not that she would ever let them fall.

(She had been scared. She had been so scared that she would never make it out, never make it back to him- but now she was home.)

            And suddenly they were twirling; coat spinning in a graceful arc and feet popping from a desperate kiss until Killian dipped her without warning, causing Emma to yelp in surprise as she found herself looking up into his blue eyes.

            "Killian, what are you-"

            "Shh, love." He murmured against her lips with a grin, "I saw it in a movie."

            Emma laughed like bells, wrapping her arms around his neck before continuing to kiss him senseless, oblivious to the snow that merrily danced around them, drifting softly in the night sky as they continued lose themselves in each other.

            (Although Emma made a mental note to ask Henry what it was he had been showing Killian on Netflix.)


End file.
